


Bathroom Confessions

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Alpha/Omega [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Short story of teen angst. But not exactly the typical angst.





	Bathroom Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> My first DBZ G/V story, I hope you like it.

“Fuck off!” Vegeta slaps his hands on the table as he rose, twisting around and stomping towards the cafeteria’s exit. Fuming with rage, he blows the doors open and goes straight for the bathrooms marked with the omega sign. He was upset, but not so much as to be too reckless. Checking all the stalls for any legs then slamming on the nearest sink. “FUCK!” God! He hated his friends, hated his school, hated his mother, hated, hated, **hated!** Running his fingers against his scalp, a soft sob retched out of him.

Young blonde was high fiving his matching blue and orange jacket wearing friends. “Man, that was the best touch down I've seen yet! I can't wait til finals!” Yamcha fist pumped.

“That trophy’s ours!”

“Shut it Krillin! You want to jinx it? Goku, I swear if you get sick or something-”

“Relax, Tein, I'm fin-”

“Fuck off!” The table turned to the flaming haired boy, rushing off with cemented shoes.

“And there goes the rich kid again.” Yajirobe shrugged.

Yamcha laughed, “Damn drama queen, daddy probably wouldn't buy him another car or something.”

They all nodded, except Goku who stilled stared at the spot Vegeta fled through, “Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom guys.”

“Don't get lost.” He was already going through the swinging doors before Krillin finished.

Following the omega’s scent to the letreens, he reeled at the stench of overbearing sorrow. Putting his ear up, he listened to the cries of the boy on the other side, “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! I'm not the one causing you all of your fucking problems! I'm not your therapist! Why the fuck do you keep yelling at me!... I'm not pathetic, mom! I'm not…” the sobs continued louder.

Goku flinched at the named perpetrator and gazed at the door with dread. Biting his bottom lip thoughtfully, he pushed against the heavy wood and walked up to the tear streaked kid.

The fire of black jerked to the door opening, “Kakarot? The fuck do you want! Th-this is the omega bathroom! Get out! Get the fuck out!!!” he tried to look pissed although the puffy red eyes kind of sets it off. “Get out. Just get out.” He voice becoming quiet and broken.

Vegeta was shocked still as arms came around him and started rubbing his back, “Hey, you're okay. It's okay.”

The anger mixed with the pain as the shorter one tried to push him away, “Get off of me! Get off. Get…” finally, the dams fully broke and he crumbled into the embrace, crying loudly in the echoing bathroom.

Luckily, no one came in for the rest of the day. Thank God for more than one bathroom set; and no one looked for the two hookies there. Kakarot played with Vegeta's hair gently, listening to light snoring of the omega. Even in his sleep, he still wore that frown. But it was cute. Goku wondered briefly what a smirk or smile looked with that frown, betting it was just, if not more so, cute as him sleeping. Thus he decided he was going to work hard on making him smile every day, maybe for the rest of their lives if Vegeta wanted.


End file.
